


[Podfic] The Claim

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Insurance Scam, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strapped for credits, the First Order falls back on two ancient Imperial traditions: insurance fraud, and fake marriages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129646) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 
  * Inspired by [The Claim: Bonus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213880) by Sath. 



Length: 00:30:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/The%20Claim.mp3) (28 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/The%20Claim.m4b) (14 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
